


You want some gay?

by arfrid



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Guitars, Kisses, Max and El are 17, Max plays guitar, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27780028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arfrid/pseuds/arfrid
Summary: Max has written a song for El, and El listens.
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper/Maxine "Max" Mayfield
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	You want some gay?

**Author's Note:**

> UHHHHHHHHHHH HI?
> 
> adhd can fuck themself they took my motivation

El noticed how Max’s body is tense as she grip ped  her acoustic guitar.

“It’s okay if you don’t like it.” Max told her for the hundredth time. El rolled her eyes. “I won’t-”

“Just get on with it, Max!” El told her, an accidental fondness in her tone. “I’ll love it. I know I will.”

Max’s ears turned red and El thought she heard the girl mutter something  that sounded like ,  _‘You better’_ as she cleared her throat and started strumming.

It was already amazing with just the sound of the guitar, and El liked the melody, but when Max sang, it was like she had her own personal angel.

“ _The first time I met you,”_ Max sang, her eyes closed in concentration, _“I was real unfair to you. I judged you, hit you but missed you.”_

Max faltered slightly when saying ‘hit you’, and El knows exactly why. She isn’t fond of the memory, either. She looked down at her hand, rubbing over where the old scar used to be. She realized she zoned out and looked back up at Max, who was mid-song.

“ _-didn’t know the one I was missing was you. You made me feel wanted, made me stick around.”_

El hummed to the music, swaying slightly. Max looked up, startled, before her face looked more confident.

“ _Youu, made me feel like I was in the clouds, and I, regret the things I did, regret the things I’ve said, because you know I didn’t mean it, but it still hurts us, and it still hurts you, makes me feel I don’t, deserve you.”_

El’s heart swelled with basically the whole spectrum of emotion. She couldn't describe correctly, but the main ones consisted of joy, sadness, anger, and a sprinkling of fear. 

“ _You know what I’m saying, I just mess everything up, but you still love me and my jumbled-up-ness. I love you, so much, I can’t say, what I want, but that is what, this song was about. I love you, you love me, and I can’t say, the words to, describe us, together.”_

She drew out the last word, opening her eyes slowly and looking at El. El herself had tears in her eyes that blurred her vision.  She couldn’t express her feelings any other way, so she did the rational thing.

She pounced on her.

Max just had time to put her guitar to the side when she fell face-first with the power of El.

Max laughed, a good, big, full laugh. The sound was like heaven to El’s ears. She kissed her just below the neck, then up to her lips. They stayed like that for a few seconds – Max tasted like caramel and  _summer_ – before breaking apart. Max gave her such a look, such an in-love look, that El found it hard to believe those bright blue eyes had ever been against her.

“You liked it, huh?” Max said in between giggles. 

_ Then again, maybe they hadn’t. _


End file.
